Nuestro Refugio
by Mean girls loves bad boys
Summary: *ONESHOT* Eran esos momentos, abrazados bajo la tibieza de los edredones, en ese nuestro refugio, que nosotros dos... nos convertiamos en uno.


**Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, yo me entretengo escribiendo historias con sus personajes…**

Hace ya algún tiempo que no publicaba pero, ahora que me ha vuelto la inspiración, he decidido ponerme al corriente con las publicaciones. Este es mi primer Oneshot del año, esperando que les guste.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Nuestro Refugio**

_POV. Sakura Kinomoto._

Cerré la puerta del cuarto prácticamente con una patada y le puse el seguro para evitar que entrara. A los cinco segundos pude escuchar los toques furiosos en la puerta que, con el paso del tiempo que yo no atendía, se volvían desesperados. No quise levantarme y encararlo, ¡estaba tan furiosa! La cabeza me ardía solo de pensarlo. No, no abriría, ya tendría tiempo de encararlo en la mañana, si es que las cosas no empeoraban más.

-¡bien!- escuché su voz furibunda al otro lado- si es lo que quieres… ¡pues que así sea! Ya me iré a dormir al sofá de la sala. Tal vez mañana te has dejado esos infantiles arranques de niña caprichosa y quieras conversar con tranquilidad.

Me crucé de brazos con exasperación mientras, recapitulando todo lo que me había dicho, me di cuenta que me dijo infantil. Pues bien, sería tan infantil como él quisiera, incluso ser más de lo que él podría imaginar.

-entonces que te aproveche el sofá…- aunque el tono de voz había sido quedo y bajo, me escuchó. Resopló y supe que me había pasado. Tal vez, él si quería que le abriera, quizá… solo quizá, podríamos arreglar esto hoy. Me levanté de donde actualmente estaba sentada, cuando alcancé la perilla de la puerta, sus siguientes oraciones resonaron más alto que mis propios pensamientos.

-puedes estar segura que dormiré feliz…- esperé callada pues supe que tenía más por decirme. Siempre lo había- por lo menos hoy no te tendré moviéndote como posesa en la cama, arruinando mi sueño. El sofá será mucho más cómodo sin tus ronquidos de ballena.

La gota que derramó el vaso.

-hay una almohada y algunas frazadas en el armario cercano a la sala. Aprovéchalas. Hablamos mañana…

Estuve un poco más de tiempo parada frente a la puerta dándole tiempo a disculparse por lo que había dicho y por toda esta incómoda situación, pero cuando oí sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo me di cuenta que en realidad, se había marchado y que ahora, estábamos peor que antes. Una traicionera lágrima amenazó por escapárseme del lagrimal pero me la limpié mucho antes de que aflorara.

Me di vuelta a encarar el resto de la recamara que parecía tan triste y vacía. La noche fría me erizó la piel y me di cuenta que estaba vez no estaba ese alguien que me abrigara mejor que los edredones y sábanas. Porque cuando estaba él, conmigo, abrazados en aquella cama, no había algo o alguien que nos perturbara, pues al final, en las últimas horas del día, terminabas solo siendo los dos.

Me quité el vestido con algo de rudeza y una suave briza me estremeció la piel nuevamente. Avancé al armario y saqué de ahí la pijama más abrigada que pude encontrar, de esas que no usaba desde que Syaoran Li me abrazaba por las noches. Me senté en el borde de mi lado de la cama, el izquierdo, dándole la cara al gran ventanal por el que entraba la tenue luz de luna que iluminaba una parte de la habitación.

Me envolví entre las sábanas y me quedé un rato apoyada en el respaldar acariciando, con algo de nostalgia, el espacio vacío frente a mí. Otra lágrima amenazó con aflorar, la reprimí. Me sentí una tonta, había aprendido a dormir sola 21 años de mi vida y hacerlo solo una noche más, no debería causarme la mínima molestia. Pero debía admitir que, el año y medio que Syaoran y yo hemos pasado casados, nunca habíamos dormidos alejados el uno del otro. Me levanté de la cama con decisión a acabar esta situación y me dirigí a la puerta abriéndola con cuidado y adentrándome en el pasillo rumbo a la sala donde, sabía, mi esposo se encontraba. Pero las palabras que él me había dicho hace no menos 20 minutos, me asaltaron de manera violenta y detuvieron mi avance.

"_Puedes estar seguro que dormiré feliz. Por lo menos hoy no te tendré moviéndote como posesa en la cama, arruinando mi sueño. El sofá será mucho más cómodo sin tus ronquidos de ballena."_

Fruncí el ceño nuevamente y me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación con cuidado y cerré la puerta dejándola sin seguro, sabiendo que no sería él quien vendría esta noche. La ira me hervía. Ya no importaba que se muriera de frio, que le diera golpes bruscos a la almohada para mullirla o que tuviera que dormir en una sola posición por la angostura del sofá. Si tanto le molestaba dormir con una posesa con ronquidos de ballena, no sería yo la que arruinaría su paz y tranquilidad.

Me volví a acostar en la cama, esta vez, cobijándome bruscamente hasta los oídos. Observé el reloj colocado en la mesita de noche a mi lado. Las 11:30 pm. Cerré los ojos un momento, tratando de sumergirme en la oscuridad otorgada pero, con el paso de los minutos, mi mente no se entregaba a Morfeo, mis pies se sentían como cubos de hielo, mi cuerpo se sentía solo y las dulces manos que proferían deliciosas caricias a mi cuerpo buscando relajarlo, estaban, en este momento, dormitando a un pasillo de distancia.

Me revolví en la cama una y otra vez, hasta que me encontré rendida y hastiada. Pronto, el ceño fruncido que adornaba mi cara, se convirtió en una desolada expresión de tristeza. No quise voltear y observar el frio vacío a la par mía y traté darme cuenta, por muchos minutos, que era mucho mejor el dormir sola a estar ligada a un hombre furioso convertido prácticamente en un bloque de hielo. Porque, si algo era peor que dormir sola, era dormir con Syaoran, en aquello que consideraba nuestro refugio; enojado, frío, distante, con aquellas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo consumiéndome pero sin poder hacerlo. Siendo arrebatadas las cosas que solo yo tenía derecho.

Y por un momento, tal vez esta situación no era el peor de los casos pero tampoco era como que si de la nada ya me parecía mejor. No iba a tener mucho descanso esa noche y quizá, las cosas mañana, podrían empeorar. Cerré los ojos de golpe y negué repetidamente con la cabeza aferrándome a las sabanas.

¡No! Esta situación con Syaoran no podía arruinar todo el amor y esfuerzo que habíamos empeñado en nuestro matrimonio ¡No podía! Ya incluso había olvidado el motivo de nuestra pelea. Me mordí el labio y abrí un ojo nuevamente viendo el reloj frente a mí. Las 12:00 am. Ya era el nuevo día.

Al cabo de cinco minutos de encontrarme inmóvil, me alerté que la puerta tras de mi era abierta levemente. Los tímidos pasos avanzaron con titubeo por la alfombra hasta detenerse en el extremo contrario a la cama. Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los cuales me sentí anhelantemente observada y el delicioso escalofrío que ascendió por mi cuerpo me hizo sentir extasiada.

-¿Sakura?- era un tono bajo, casi imperceptible- ¿Sakura?- pronunció ahora con algo de firmeza- ¿está despierta?- cuando no respondí, suspiró. Creí que se iba a marchar por el mismo sendero por el que había llegado. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar que, minutos antes, ocupaba.

\- Sakura, te extraño- admitió. Mi corazón se avivó y calentó como brazas en la nieve.- fui miserable esta hora sin ti. Sin nuestra cama, sin el roce de nuestros cuerpos asegurándome que estás ahí. Estaba muriéndome de frío pues las cobijas no eran tú para calentarme, le di golpes bruscos a la almohada buscando suavizarla y mullirla pero recordé que la almohada perfecta para mí es el hueco de tu cuello haciéndome sentir en casa, mi pecho se sentía vacío porque la silueta de tu cuerpo no estaba ahí para llenar el espacio y mis pies estaban fríos pues no tenía los tuyos para entrelazarlos.

Me quedé callada por un minuto para luego voltearme y fijar mi mirada esmeralda y cristalina en su cálida y amorosa mirada ámbar. Carraspeé un poco y con algo de timidez añadí:

-dijiste que roncaba como una ballena…

El infantilismo de mi voz le pareció gracioso y con ternura destilando todo su rostro se acercó un poco más al borde y apartó un mechón que cubría una mejilla de mi rostro.

-¿en serio lo dije?- preguntó con suavidad. Cuando asentí continuó con sus palabras- seguro fue porque estaba muy molesto… ¿pero sabes una cosa? Tus ronquidos a mí no me parecen de ballena…

-¿no?- pregunté para cerciorarme.

-no- respondió con firmeza- ¿sabes cómo son tus ronquidos?-negué- Son como los cantos de una sirena, hermosos, suaves y seductores, de esos que te invitan a adentrarte en el mar y dejarte arrastrar al sueño por las cálidas y suaves oleadas.

Sonreí de medio lado y, por interminables minutos, nos quedamos observando de manera hipnotizante.

-¿aún hay espacio en la cama?- me preguntó. Yo sólo sonreí.

-sólo para ti.

Se acostó rápidamente en su espacio, calentándolo y llenándolo de vida. Me volteé completamente hacia él, sonriendo por al fin tenerlo junto a mí. Lo vi acomodarse entre las sábanas para luego agarrarme entre sus brazos y apretarme en su calidez. Junto a él. Sonreí aún más y llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla. Inmediatamente el entrelazó una de las suyas y las condujo hasta sus labios, donde me besó la palma. Enrojecí y me acurruqué aún más dándole la oportunidad de besar mi frente.

Me abracé a su cintura mientras el pasaba sus brazos, cobijándome la espalda. Nuestros pies se entrelazaron casi automáticamente, refugiándose del frío afuera y su respiración chocaba contra mi rostro dándome esa sensación de plenitud.

-Nunca volvamos a pelear- me dijo- no soportaría pasar sin ti una noche. Mira que esta vez ni una hora he aguantado- ambos reímos bajito y me abrazó aún más duro dándome otro casto beso en la sien- te propongo un trato- lo observé con detenimiento hasta que con sus suaves, tibios y rosados labios se rozaron con los míos, quienes se tornaron ansiosos. Me habló contra ellos- la próxima vez arreglamos nuestros problemas antes de acostarnos o, de preferencia- su voz se tornó pícara de un momento a otro- los arreglamos aquí, así… en nuestro refugio.

Y por fin el contacto se volvió completo, ansioso, dulce, exigente, arrollador, encantador. El sabor achocolatado de los suyos y el sabor fresado de los míos dieron una combinación seductora y exquisita. Casi sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos cambiado las posiciones a unas antiguamente conocidas y el movimiento de nuestras manos se empezó a alejar a lugares anteriormente explorados. Esos lugares sublimes y exclusivos a la persona amada, lugares que nos ponían en contacto con las partes más cercanas de nuestras almas y donde el anhelo, el amor, la pasión y el desenfreno se volvían uno solo apaciguando así, el latido de nuestros corazones.

* * *

**N/A:** Para los que leen mi historia "Educando a la princesa" el capítulo nuevo ya está prácticamente terminado así que, sin dudas, estaré actualizando este fin de semana.

Nos leemos =)


End file.
